tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SAMIL Trucks
thumb|SAMIL 20 thumb|SAMIL 100 SAMIL Trucks (S'outh '''A'frican 'MIL'itary) are the standard logistical transport vehicles of the South African National Defence Force, manufactured by '''Truck-Makers in Rosslyn, Pretoria, South Africa. The civilian versions of these trucks are called SAMAG (S'outh '''A'frican 'MAG'irus) and '''SAKOM. Production of these vehicles (supposedly) ended in 1998; however, Black & White Truck Manufacturing CC advertises themselves as a current supplier of the trucks. These trucks all have a high strength chassis, making them capable of handling severe off-road conditions and thus an ideal vehicle for the South African Army. In recent years, reconditioned and re-manufactured ex-military SAMIL trucks have also been made available to the private sector and vehicles have been sold to mining groups, exploration companies, contractors, farmers and many other organizations in fields such as tourism and forestry. Types Essentially upgraded versions of Magirus Deutz diesel engined trucks, the range includes the following vehicles: SAMIL SAMIL 20 The SAMIL 20 is an upgraded Magirus Deutz 130M7FAL 4x4 2-ton (load) truck. The initial SAMIL 20 Mark I model was air-cooled, but the later SAMIL 20 Mark II was fitted with lighter a South African-manufactured water-cooled Atlantis Diesel Engines (ADE) motor because of sanctions-era restrictions. It also had a lighter fuel tank and a modified transmission. It now uses a Deutz F6L 913 http://www.samiltrucks.co.za/20.html The Bulldog, mine-protected APC is based on the SAMIL 20. SAMIL 50 The SAMIL 50 is an upgraded Magirus Deutz 192D12AL 4x4 5-ton (load) truck. Classified as a medium truck, it has a canvas cover over a steel framework around the cargo area; seats for up to 40 passengers may be installed along the sides or down the center, back to back. Variants include a communications vehicle, battery-charging vehicle, welding shop, tanker, field kitchen, mobile personnel shower and container transporter. As with the SAMIL 20, the initial SAMIL 50 Mark I model was air-cooled, but the later SAMIL 50 Mark II was fitted with a lighter water-cooled ADE motor, a lighter fuel tank and a modified transmission. The Mark II has the same range of variants as the Mark I. The latest model uses a Deutz F6L 413F engine.http://www.samiltrucks.co.za/50.html SAMIL 100 The SAMIL 100 is an upgraded Magirus Deutz 320D22AL 6x6 10-ton (load) truck. Classified as a heavy truck, it is made of pressed steel with the cargo area (capable of carrying up to 50 passengers) having drop sides and a tailgate. Variants include an all-around armoured version, a dump truck, a tanker, an artillery tractor, a field kitchen, a refrigerator truck, an ambulance, a recovery vehicle, a carrier for a multiple rocket launcher as well as a carrier for a 23mm anti-aircraft gun. The cargo carrier version has a crane with a 1.2-ton capacity. The latest model uses a Deutz F10L 413F engine.http://www.samiltrucks.co.za/100.html SAMAG SAMAG 70 A 7 ton 4x2 truck powered by an ADE 352T engine. SAMAG 120 A 12 ton 6x4 truck powered by the ADE 407 engine. SAKOM SAKOM 50 5 ton 4x2 truck, powered by a Deutz 913 engine. SAKOM 100 A 12 ton 6x4 powered by a Deutz V8. References External Links *Black & White Truck Manufacturing (SAMIL) Category:Military equipment of South Africa Category:Military trucks Category:Truck manufacturers of South Africa Category:Companies of South Africa Category:Magirus Category:SAMIL Trucks